


Somebunny Loves You!

by josiechambers3



Series: Fantastic Beasts One-Shots [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (and fluffy tails too), Animal Transformation, Bunnies, Fluffyfest, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, gender neutral reader, josiechambers3, magic!, short and fluffy for me (but still not really short in the grand scheme of things)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: Well, you had to say, this was certainly an unexpected outcome to a raid on poachers.(But hey, at least you got to cuddle with Newt thanks to it.)*I DO NOT OWN FANTASTIC BEASTS OR YOU. I ONLY CREATED THE PLOT.





	Somebunny Loves You!

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed this drabble. A lot. Kinda has plot, but ehhh...not really. :P lol enjoy!

“Get back here, you thieves!” the heavily-accented voice of one of the poachers yelled gruffly from behind you and Newt as you raced away, case in hand and adrenaline running through your veins.

Feeling daring, you called right back. “You’re the ones that poached the poor thing in the first place, numbskulls!”

“You little....” The guy swore beneath his breath, then shot a spell at you.

Laughing, you easily dodged to the side and countered the spell...at least, you thought.

After a moment, though, you felt yourself shrinking.

“Wh...what?” you gasped, only nothing came out of your mouth except a squeak of some sort. You watched Newt growing taller and taller, and yourself smaller and smaller. “N-Newt!” you screeched, but it didn’t come out sounding entirely...human.

Newt whirled around, surprised. His eyes fell on you, shrunk and lost in your clothes...clothes that had previously fit you. He called out your name in disbelief, eyes wide.

“Help!” you tried to shout, but all that came out was a chitter.

Newt, startled and worried as he was, couldn’t stop the small laugh that came out. “You...you’re a....”

“No time for this! Get me out of here!” you tried to retort, but all that came out was a scandalized squeak.

Newt seemed to get the point though. “Oh, right,” he realized. “Escape now. Laugh later.”

Hey, you thought sourly as he scooped you up, tucking you into his coat, and apparated away, the shouts of the poachers growing faint behind you.

\---

Once you were both safely back in the hotel room, Newt clambered down into the case, taking you out of his coat and setting you carefully on a table in his little shack.

Then he gaped at you.

You started to feel a bit nervous and impatient after he had been staring for a while, so you put a now-furry hand—no, paw—on your now-furry hip, thumping your foot—no, hind paw—impatiently. “Come on, Newt. We haven’t got all day to gawp. I know I’m gorgeous,” you tried to joke nervously. “I don’t even know what I am, but turn me back!”

(None of your words actually translated; it all dissolved into ineligible chattering.)

Newt looked at you, your little paw on your hip, the chittering...he couldn’t help it. He chuckled. It soon turned into full-blown laughter.

You suddenly realized that Newt had a mirror buried somewhere back in the shack; you had seen the magicked sunlight shine off it once when the two of you had been working on a medicine for one of the Mooncalves. You leaped off the table, sending a few flasks skidding and rolling.

It was enough to make Newt startle and jump into action. “Wh-what are you doing? Where are you going?”

You successfully managed to fish out the mirror from behind a few various bottles and vials. You blew and wipes the dust off of it, coughing. When the dust settled, you looked into the mirror.

And you stared.

Then you let out a little scream, which, surprisingly, translated more accurately than any of the stuff you had been trying to say earlier.

“I’m a bunny!” you shout-slash-chattered hysterically, staring at your wiggling pink nose, your fuzzy snout, your fuzzy paws, your long fuzzy ears, and, worst of all, the fuzzy little tail. “I’m a freaking bunny! That bloody arsehole turned me into a bloody rabbit!”

Newt, of course, understood absolutely none of what you were saying. He was good with animals, but he wasn’t that good. He couldn’t understand rabbit, try as he might. He did, however, seem to understand what you were generally going through and freaking out about. He tentatively reached out a hand, gently stroking your back.

You jumped at first, then nuzzled into his hand, finding it warm and soothing. You felt your heartbeat calming (well, as much as a rabbit’s heartbeat could calm).

“H-hey,” he mumbled soothingly to you. “I don’t know what you’re saying, but I understand that this must be – frightening – for you. I’m sure we’ll find a way to get you back. All right?”

You looked up into Newt’s warm eyes and nodded your little fuzzy head. You couldn’t help it. You trusted him. After all these years of exploring with him, of staying in his case with him, of taking care of magical creatures with him...you trusted him implicitly. You had put your life in his hands before, and vice versa. And, no matter how frightening this was, it was actually one of the less dangerous outcomes your “poaching-from-the-poacher” outings had produced.

However, you soon found the fuzzy, warm feeling disappear as you felt something squeeze at your tail.

Irked, you slapped Newt’s thin fingers away from your newfound tail with a small paw. “What do you think you’re doing, mister?!” you yelped.

He couldn’t understand exactly what you said, of course, but Newt got the gist, his cheeks coloring slightly as he adopted a sheepish look on his face. “I’m sorry,” he said sheepishly. “It...it’s hard not to. It’s just so fascinating....”

You sighed out a tiny puff of air, crossing your small, furry paw-arms.

You couldn’t become human again soon enough....

\---

Hours later, you were flopped on your back on Newt’s bed, groaning as well as a bunny could.

The two of you were getting nowhere with your investigations and attempts to transform you back. Absolutely nowhere.

All the two of you had been able to figure was, without knowing the incantation the guy had said, you had no way to know which of the transformative spells he had used, so you had no clue if you would just turn back after time or if you had to use a counterspell. There was a chance it would wear off after time, but you didn’t know for sure, and you were getting anxious.

Newt tossed another book down onto his bed (the two of you had migrated to a more comfortable location for your research). “I’m so bloody sorry, ______!” he apologized profusely. As soon as it had sunk in that you were stuck as a bunny, and as soon as he had gotten used to the fact, he couldn’t seem to apologize enough for it. “This is all my fault. It was my idea to take back those poached Occamy eggs and their mother. If I hadn’t....” He was clearly beating himself up about it, a devastated look on his face.

You frowned and sat up, loping over to him. He had comforted you before, and now it was your turn.

You jumped up, trying to get into his lap and being completely unsuccessful.

Newt looked down at you, puzzled. “Erm, what are you—?”

“I’m trying to get into your lap, dammit!” you snapped even though you knew he couldn’t understand you. You hoped your gestures made enough sense to him.

“Oh!” He seemed to understand and scooped you up, depositing you awkwardly into his lap.

You stood on your two hind legs and looked seriously into his beautiful eyes. He wouldn’t understand what you were going to say, but you hoped he could at least understand your tone. “Newt, please stop beating yourself up about this. If you keep doing that, I’m going to have to smack some sense into you. This isn’t your fault, and we saved the Occamies, so I wouldn’t change it for the world.” You paused. “Plus, I got to cuddle with you. You would never let me do that in human form!” If your cheeks weren’t covered in fur, you would probably be blushing right now. Telling him this was so much easier when he had no clue what you were saying.

Newt looked at you, unconvinced. “I know what you’re saying.”

You froze. What?

“A-at least, I can assume,” he hastily corrected himself awkwardly. “I, erm, I’m sure you’re trying to tell me it’s not my fault, but it really is.” He looked miserable down at you. “Why do you even stay with me? Why have you stayed with me for so long? Everyone I lov—erm, everyone I care about always gets, well, hurt.”

You frowned at that, gently reaching up and smacking him lightly on the cheek with one furred paw.

“Wh-what?” Newt looked down at you, eyes wide.

“I stay with you because I love you, and I love what you do. What we do,” you chattered to him, so glad he couldn’t understand you. You grinned a little bunny grin. “Somebunny loves you!”

Suddenly, there was a loud poof.

You blinked. You raised a hand to your face and grinned, seeing all five fingers wiggling at you. “Sweet! I’m back to normal! I guess it did just take time to wear off!”

You glanced up at Newt, who was looking at you, face completely beet-red.

“Y-you, erm, y-you’re, uh, you’re—” Newt stammered awkwardly at last, looking decisively up and away from you.

You looked down at yourself, and then you understood. “...Oh.”

You were sitting awkwardly in Newt’s lap, very much human...and very much nude.

Well, that made things a little more complicated....

**Author's Note:**

> Heeheeheeheehee. :3 I <3 bunnies, so I couldn’t resist this one~  
> I like to imagine that after this happens, you and Newt finally get together with some awkward confessions, and then Newt suddenly finds himself with a sexy-bunny-outfit kink.... xD


End file.
